Nightmare of Luke
by Hetalia Fan100
Summary: Tear worried about Luke will leave her very soon but Milla give her a idea that cause Luke fear of her.


**Tales of The Abyss**

 **Waring: Sadness, Rape, HeartBroken, and horror.**

 **I don't own the tale charchter. Enjoy!**

When Tear Grant found out about Luke was born seven year ago, She was very shocked but she don't care because he only belong to her and She belong to him. How A seven year old boy trap in 17 year body, She thought. It also meaning that she really older than her boyfriend Luke. Ever since Luke cut his long hair to show that he really change, She had big crush on him. They was happy couple until...

 _He come..._

Luke and his best friend Guy spend alot of time together, cause Tear felt left out and jelouse. Tear had no idea what she had to do so she went to Milla(Tale of Xillia) for question.

"Milla, How you win Jude heart?" Tear ask Milla, who stare at her.

"What you think? Let me tell you a little secert. One night, I called Jude to come here at my room. I was naked and I ask him to come to me. He deined but I made him go to my beds. I am his first." Milla said, smile.

Tear gasp. "What you mean-!? Milla, IT IS RAPE!!!!!!"

"But it made him stay with me. He not even look at other girl. Only me." Milla said, with dark tone. "He mine, mine, mine...And Few of girl try give him. Even Aliven too...No one not allow to touch mine."

Tear cover her lip, feel little scary but upset. "Y-Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!"

Milla made 'Tsk' sound. "Tear, do you want Luke stay with you forever?"

"N-No! I-I can't!!!! He had 17 year old body but he is really seven year old!" Tear said, deined Milla idea.

"Look..." Milla whisped to Tear ear. "You know, Guy is not a friend you think he is. Guy had huge crush on Luke and alway be his side. He ever think about stole Luke from You. Do you want Guy stole Luke from you? He even call you a slut."

Tear look down at ground, feel anger boil up. "Guy say that to me...? He will betrayed me...And he want my Luke. MY LUKE..."

Milla dark smile. "See? Jude, can you give me cup of water?"

Tear saw Jude walk in, with dog collar say 'This is Milla sex toy'. He nod, gentle hold cup of water, give it to Milla.

"Good boy." Milla said to Jude, who shaking in fear. She gentle kiss him on cheek. "See?"

Tear nod. "Jude look like he scary."

"N-no I am not. Milla is my ma-My future wife!" Jude said, fake a smile, hope that Milla will not hurt him again.

Tear finally understand what Milla saying and she think it only way to keep Luke forever.

[Nighttime, at Luke Room]

"Had good sleep, Guy!" Luke said, watch his best friend went to his room. He smile and grab his journal. "Man, what a long day. I need few break! PHEW~!" He said to himself, smile very cute.

Tear walk in, watch her boyfriend read a book. "Luke, can we talk for minture?" She said to her boyfriend, lock his room door. She quickly sit next to him. "I think you should stay away from Guy."

Luke blink, look at Tear. "He is my best friend and childhood friend! Why you ever think of horror thing!?"

"Because We are dating." Tear said without no feeling.

"I know we are dating but I not give up my friendship with Guy." Luke said, little mad.

" _He even call you a slut."_ Tear remember Milla word.

"He not the Guy you think of, Luke..." Tear said, give Luke a death glare. "He call me name...He even call me a slut."

"H-he-he does? I had talk to him about that." Luke said, now felt little uncomfortable.

"Let do it." She said, gentle rub Luke leg.

"W-wait! W-what you meaning!?" He gentle slap his girlfriend hand away.

"Sex. I want feel love from you." Tear said to Luke, with scary look.

Now it time for Luke feel panic and he quickly get up. "No. I not ready! You act very strange!!!!!"

"You never hit a lover one, do you?" Tear ask him.

"You...It not Tear I fell in love with!!!!! Go away!" Luke said, step back little bit.

Tear growl, quickly attack Luke.

"I will made you mine!!!!!!!" Tear said, rip his cloth off.

[ _In the moring...]_

Luke cooking breakfast for his friend, hummer cute.

"Good moring, Luke." Natalia said, walk in, sit down.

"Good moring, Natalia." Luke said, with smile.

"What happend at your room last night? I hear screaming and moaning and crying?" Natalia look at Luke, worried.

"N-noting. I was watch horror show and I got so scary..." Luke said, lied.

Natalia saw Tear walk in, glare at her. "Tear, I saw you, coming to his room."

"I check to see him is okay." Tear smile at Natalia, who still glare at her.

"Then why He had hicky on his neck!?!?" Natalia ask her again.

"We just made out. That all. Mind your damn business. Or I will tell anyone that you touch yourself, think of Guy!" Tear snap at Natalia, who gasp, look away.

Luke whisperd, hope that Tear will not touch him again. He begin tear-up when he had feeling that Tear stare at him with horror smile.

 _His nightmare come true..._


End file.
